


A Simple Gold Band

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just pure fluff and nothing else, there are no other tags because this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: The morning after Kara and Lena's wedding day with minor flashbacks to their wedding.





	A Simple Gold Band

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and now I'm tired and can actually feel my eyes slowing shutting against my will. Anyway, just ignore my mistakes and enjoy the story I procured instead of getting some sleep. Also, just in case it isn't obvious, the chunks of text in italics indicate a flashback.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :)

Lena's limbs still feel heavy with sleep and last night's activities when she begins to stir, so she knows that it's early. She cracks an eye open and immediately closes it when she's met with the harsh light coming from the now rising sun. She slowly begins to open her eyes again, and the more she wakes up, the more she adjusts to the light that's cascading in through the large expanse of windows.

 

When Lena looks around the room she's currently in, she startles for a moment, her location not yet registering in her mind. But after a moment, Lena remembers where she is and how she got there. A wide smile spreads across her face as memories of the previous afternoon fill her mind. Nothing but loving smiles, boisterous laughter, and heartfelt congratulations. She lifts her left hand from its warm cocoon and brings it out in front of her so her eyes can see it.

 

Her eyes immediately fall to the simple gold band around her left ring finger, the warm light causing the band to shine. Her smile only intensifies when she remembers how it got there.

 

 

_"Lena," Kara begins, a wide smile on her face as she gently takes Lena's hand, "I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all the changes of our life. I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you as my companion. I will celebrate the joys of life with you." She squeezes their joint hands. "I promise to support your dreams, and walk beside you, offering courage and strength through all endeavors. From this day forward, I will be proud to your wife and your best friend." Kara slides a simple gold band onto Lena's left ring finger, keeping her eyes locked with Lena's as she does so._

_Kara mouths an 'I love you' to Lena as the officiant speaks again, and it's all Lena can do to stop herself from throwing herself at Kara and kissing her senseless._

_"Your turn, Lena," the officiant says with a smile._

_"Kara, I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all endeavors." Jess passes Lena the ring, and she blindly accepts it, keeping her eyes locked with Kara's. "I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you as my companion. I will celebrate the joys of life with you. I promise to support your dreams, and walk beside you, offering courage and strength through all endeavors. From this day forward, I will be proud to be your wife and your best friend." Lena slides a matching gold band onto Kara's left ring finger._

_"I can see these two lovebirds are keen to end this part of the ceremony and start their lives together," the officiant says with a warm smile, causing a small laugh to move throughout the crowd of Kara and Lena's friends and family. "So, I'll make this last part quick. By the state of California, and Town of Midvale, I now pronounce you legally married. You may kiss your bride."_

_Kara practically surges forward at the officiant's words, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and drawing her in for a slow (and only slightly PG-13) kiss. Lena brings her own arms up and around Kara's neck, gently stroking the back of Kara's neck like she knows she loves._

_Lena can feel Kara's smile as they kiss, and knows that Kara can feel her own._

_When they do finally separate, they don't go far from one another. They rest their foreheads against each other and bask in the moment. The clapping and cheering from their friends and family fade away, and all either of them can focus on is the fact that they married the love of their lives._

 

 

Lena's eyes drift away from the gold band around her finger and fall to the woman sleeping beside her. Lena rolls to her side and lets her eyes roam over the woman she now gets to call her wife. Her blonde hair is an absolute mess, the fact that Lena had been running her hands through it for most of the previous night the likely cause.

 

Kara's left hand is resting on her stomach, and Lena reaches out with her own left hand and gently runs her thumb over the gold band that now rests on Kara's finger.

 

Lena takes a minute to look around the room again and studies it more closely this time. She sees the shoes she abandoned last night by the closed door; her dress that Kara had practically pulled off her shoulders, pooled not too far from her shoes; Kara's dress hanging off a chair after she'd thrown it behind her, in her haste to get Kara out of her clothes. It's these things that prompt Lena to remember last night.

 

 

_They stumble back into their room, and Kara's quick to push Lena up against the door, causing it to click shut as she trails hot kisses down her neck. There's barely a hair's width of space between them, regardless though, Kara's moves her hands down to the backs of Lena's thighs and hoists her up, seeking more contact and closeness._

_"Darling, not that I don't love it when you do that," Lena pants, her eyes rolling shut as Kara's kisses to her neck become longer and hotter, "and as gorgeous as you look in your dress." Lena moans when Kara bites down on her neck. "I have been waiting all afternoon to get you out of it."_

_"Mmm." Kara pulls away from Lena's neck and a mischievous grin plays at her lips. "My, my, Mrs Luthor-Danvers, it has been quite a long afternoon. I suggest we get started on that as soon as possible."_

_"I agree," Lena quips as she slides down from Kara's hold and starts to push her towards the bed that's no more than ten feet from the door._

_Kara's making quick work of the zip that's holding Lena's dress up, and it isn't long until it's pooled around Lena's feet._

_Lena pushes Kara onto the bed after having thrown her dress over the back of some chair in their room. Lena crawls up her body and hovers over her new wife, her dark hair cascading down and creating their own little bubble._

_"I love you," Lena says, as she looks down at Kara. She can feel the smile on her face and knows that Kara can probably see it even in the darkness._

_"I love you too." Kara mirrors Lena's smile before she leans up and draws their lips together for a long, slow and deep kiss._

 

 

Lena's thumb running over Kara's wedding band must cause her to stir, because Kara rolls over onto her side, wrapping her arms around Lena's midsection and burrowing her head into Lena's chest.

 

"It's too early," Kara mumbles in her half-asleep state, "go back to sleep."

 

Kara draws Lena closer, and she's powerless to resist her sleepy wife's words. So she uses the duvet to wrap them in a warm cocoon before bringing her own arms around Kara and holding her close as she falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, I welcome any ideas for this little universe I've created. It might take me a while, but I will eventually get to it if you ask nicely. I think several people actually asked me to write something for their wedding, so I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and certainly appreciated. Also, I know that previous works in this series are written in past tense (or at least I tried to do that anyway) but I was working on my 'You, Me and The Dead Body' story today, also I'm super tired right now, so I accidentally wrote this is present tense. I did edit part of it into past tense, but I think it sounds better in present. If you don't like it, that's cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
